


Hecho de Oro

by fii2h2tiick2



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, I hope it's clear enough that they're in Numbani, M/M, Oral Sex, Picture taking, Rich Bitch Kink, Semi-Mutual Pining, Speak Spanish harder Reaper papi, foreign language kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fii2h2tiick2/pseuds/fii2h2tiick2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Reyes had always had a thing for amything that looked shiny and expensive.<br/>Someone that he once held near and dear being adorned in an outrageous amount of gold was no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hecho de Oro

When he first saw it, he honestly thought it was just a reflection of the bright African sun against a shiny hovercar bumper, or the pristine window of a nearby coffee shop. He thought nothing of it—until he saw it move. Reaper's eye was trained on the brilliant, blinding halo of gold for a solid second before it disappeared around a building corner. What _is_ that? His eyes shifted behind his mask, surveying his surroundings from his place behind the public transit bus. His teammates stood tense, weapons at the ready as they awaited the enemy team, expecting them to charge in for the payload at any moment. Widowmaker stood perched atop a high building, Zenyatta hid behind Genji with orbs and shurikens at the ready, and Junkrat was busy setting out traps while his bodyguard watched silently.

Of course, that scintillating aura was back moments later, leading a pack of soldiers behind it.

Oh, how Reaper's knees went.

Jack _fucking_ Morrison was running straight for him, embellished in gold head to toe.

All Gabriel could find himself doing was swallowing a harsh lump in his throat before melting into the floor as a puddle of thick, black smoke. The tendrils of fog curled around him as he darted away to hide, deciding on waiting in one of the doorways near the payload, ready to pounce.

He _had_ to get that bastard _alone_.

Jack was always one to run straight for the objective and into danger, always having to be the hero, though he was less equipped for close-quarters. While the rest of his team was off in a firefight, Soldier: 76 occupied himself with securing the payload as fast as possible while everyone else was distracted.

Or so he thought. Reaper silently shadow stepped directly behind the super soldier, supressing a chuckle when he saw Jack's shoulders tense and grip his pulse rifle tighter at the telltale purple-black smoke wafting up from the ground beneath him. The ex-strike commander couldn't even let out a shout before Reaper had his arms around him, turning into his wraith form and dragging the man far off enough so as not to be overheard or disturbed.

Only once the pair was safely secluded in the Doomfist museum lobby did Gabe let Jack go, instantly dropping his weapons and smacking 76's out of his hands.

Soldier: 76 tried to let out a gruff yell of "What the _fuck_?!" but Reaper cut him off, gloved fingers roughly grabbing a handful of short, grey hair, tugging in just the right way to make Jack melt. His knees gave way instantly.

"What in the hell are you wearing, Morrison?" Reaper growled, fingers tightening their grip.

The super soldier couldn't even choke out a syllable before Gabe interrupted. "Just when I thought I was over you, and you have to go and wear this. It's just not fair, _mi lindo_."

Jack swallowed hard and wracked his brain thoroughly through his rising lust. Why was being sprung up on like this turning him on so much? Why was Gab–Reaper, acting so.....?

Oh. _Oh yeah_.

76 let out a loud snort. "I'd almost forgotten," he drawled, an old, forgotten country accent slurring into his aroused speech. " _Mi dinera puta_ ," he spat in a bitter yet playful tone, butchering the artificial Spanish accent. Reaper practically snarled.

"Damn, I miss your shitty Spanish. Take that stupid mask off." He let his hand fall from Jack's hair, taloned fingertips ghosting over the edge of his own mask. The soldier hesitated for but a moment, hands coming up to press at the latches on his temples, the golden faceplate and visor sliding off with a muted click. He had to blink a few times, blurry eyes adjusting to the light and the lack of a red tint veiling over everything. Reyes silently followed in his actions, pushing his hood off and slipping the mask from his face, letting it drop carelessly to the floor. One more ding or scratch wouldn't make a difference.

They both sat there, staring at each other for a moment before nostalgic grins tugged at both pairs of lips. Well, whether it was nostaliga or not was debatable. It was something, something _feral_ and _needy_ with a tinge of genuine happiness yet hatred all in one smorgasbord of an expression. They would never admit it, but the poor bastards still loved each other, with everything they had. No matter how much they wanted one another dead.

"Good to know I can still please," Jack murmured, breaking the silence to reference the thick, prominent bulge clad in leather right in front of his face. Reaper simply smirked, his hand gently cupping the back of 76's neck, hips tilting forward as he brought Jack's face closer to his straining tent. The old soldier allowed himself to nuzzle his nose into the warm mound concealed by Gabe's pants, hands resting obediently on Reaper's boots as his tongue lulled out to lap at the smooth leather.

"For a top, you sure are quite the _perra_ ," Reaper mused, pulling off his gloves so he could better feel Jack's hair between his calloused fingers. He noticed that 76 started to reach for his jacket zipper and the Latino man immediately halted him, smacking his hand away. " _No_. No te quites la ropa. Don't. Please."

That got him quite the smug smirk. "Oh, what? Don't you want to wear my jacket while I fuck you? It's all pretty and gold," Jack purred, voice gruff, smiling sickeningly sweet up at Reaper. "Gold always looked amazing against your skin."

That had Reaper's pants a little bit wetter and little bit tighter. He nodded vigorously and practically ripped off his tattered trenchcoat, making haste with the rest of his heavy equipment and leaving himself in just his pants, turtleneck, and boots.

Jack stood, peeling off his jacket and carefully sliding it onto Gabriel's form, lovingly smoothing out the wrinkles on his chest. Jack's eyes flickered up from Reaper's breast to his lips and they met in their first kiss for years, never having had the courage to engage in the simple affection in any of their previous... Encounters, since their falling out. There was always too much feeling when their lips met. Fireworks went off behind their eyes and their hearts fluttered and their hands shook and they just felt too much. That was dangerous nowadays. But they commenced the metaphorical trust fall, relying on one another to never let this, these intimate moments, make them falter in combat. They just couldn't afford it.

Reyes' frigid hand slithered up Jack's neck and cupped his square jaw with calloused fingers, their kiss only getting deeper. He could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Fuck no, that was _not_ happening. Quickly making up a distraction, he agressively bit the old soldier's lower lip, grinding their hips together and pulling away from the kiss. He panted with a grin as him and Jack searched each other's eyes, and Reaper could tell, Jack felt it too, but he had to ignore it.

"Stop being a fucking sap and get on your knees," Morrison growled, unzipping his pants with a lick of his lips and shoving his waistbands beneath his balls, half-hard cock bobbing up and down, like it was asking to be touched. Reaper's mouth slicked, gladly dropping to his knees for his lover, cool hands gently wrapping around the shaft and lips wetly smooching the weeping tip. That got Reyes a slight groan, the Latino grinning and sticking his tongue out to sloppily lave the warm muscle all over Jack's sex. It didn't take him long to suck Jack down to the base, sharp nose buried in the SEP soldier's happy trail, one of his hands gently massaging Jack's balls, the other balancing himself on the man's hip.

Jack grabbed a handful of Gabe's thick, curly hair, a dusty dark grey, salt and pepper, his constantly dying and regenerating cells refusing to let him grey completely. The wraith slid off Morrison's cock with an obscene pop, biting his kiss-swollen lips. "Always such the cock slut?" Jack inquired with a quirked brow.

"Only for you, _papi_."

"You know what I like to hear. But I'd like to hear that you have lube even more."

"I just so happen..."

"You really are a slut, aren't you?"

"Again. Only for you. Besides, I have to use all these fuckin' utility pockets for _something_."

They smiled at each other at that, Reaper crawling on his hands and knees for one of his utility belts, easily retrieving the small bottle from one of the pouches and handing it to Jack. He rolled onto his back and spread his legs with a devillish smoulder, practically begging with his eyes for Jack to crawl between his thighs.

Like he even had to say please. The super soldier was there in an instant, pushing the hem of Gabe's sweater up his stomach with vigor, keeping it hitched up past his pecs. He leaned down to pay attention to the perky nipples, the tip of his tongue just teasing at the dusty brown nubs. That coaxed a needy whine out of Reaper, one of Jack's hands sneaking down to unzip the other's pants. He paid a bit more attention to his sensitive chest before pulling away to (almost lovingly) remove Gabe's combat boots, his pants coming off right after.

Oh, how he _hated_ those damn pants. Reaper, of course, "had" to wear the tiniest underwear possible to avoid awkward lines in the tight material. Jack nearly drooled just looking at the sight of his ex-turned-nemesis, splayed out on the floor, mostly naked, panting in his jacket clad in a color that perfectly compliments his tanned olive skin. If only he could take a picture.

Wait.

"Can I... Can I take a picture of you?" 76 begged shyly, pulling his small glass phone from his back pants pocket. Reaper's eyes widened a fraction, biting his lip out of embarassment and thought before nodding. Jack blinked incredulously, tapping the camera icon on his lock screen and hurrying to find the perfect image. _Click_. Jack grinned at the picture and returned his attention to Gabe, sitting the phone aside. Just in case.

"God, you're perfect. I miss-..." Jack stops himself before he can continue, deciding to busy himself with kissing down Gabe's front, his ultimate destination being the thick erection clothed by only the cutest little pair of lacey purple panties he'd ever seen. Purple and gold, just like true royalty. He really wished there was a way for the lingerie to stay, but Jack didn't feel like holding the small piece of cloth to the side the entire time he drilled Gabe into the floor. He carefully slid the small panties off his hips and set them aside.

"Solo tocame y dame una buena cogida, idiota," Gabriel hissed, weakly kicking Morrison in the back with his heel. The soldier smirked and leaned down, wet tongue dragging along the length of Gabe's dick, making the assassin jump. Jack reached blindly for the bottle of lube while his mouth was occupied, sitting up to carelessly drool some onto Reaper's pelvis and cock, watching the viscous liquid drip down to his partner's fluttering hole. The temperature wasn't much of a shock to Reaper's already chilled skin, the feeling of the tickle of the lube dripping down his ass making him shiver.

Soldier: 76 hiked one of Reaper's legs over his shoulder before pulling off his gloves, hands roughly kneading at Gabe's firm ass. His thumbs toyed with Reyes' tight entrance, lube quickly covering his digits as he played and prodded. The moans eminating from Reaper had Jack sweating, the sounds only encouraging the soldier to carefully slide his middle finger into his lover's tight heat, easily working him up to another digit so they could scissor and curl and tease in tandem.

"Aughhh, JACK! Quiero que estés dentro de mi, _ahora_! Please..." Reaper cried out impatiently, hips rolling against 76's teasing touches. The once-blonde man smiled against Reaper's stomach where he was pressing kisses all over the fluttering muscles, crooking his fingers just so, fingertips grazing Reyes' prostate. The Talon leader gasped so hard he coughed a bit afterwards, moaning frustratedly once his fit was over. "I WILL blow your brains out if you don't fuck me right now, John."

"Oooh, getting a 'John' out on me now, are we? Tsk."

" _Yes_ , I _am_ getting a 'John' out on you, because I don't know if you _remember_ , but we have a _mission_ to get back to eventually." Gabe whined and huffed, sitting up and wrapping his arms sweetly around Jack's neck, pressing loving little kisses all over his neck and face. "You want me to beg? Fine—please, _please_ , amado, I need you inside me, todo sobre ti me calienta," he moaned out, and he grinned as he felt a heavy shiver rip through all of Morrison's muscles. _Got him_.

"You ask so pretty, doll," Soldier coos, reaching for Reaper's trenchcoat to make his lover a semblance of a cushion, stuffing the bundled up garment under the small of his back. He grabbed the lube and squeezed a generous amount in his palm, slicking up his cock and giving Gabe a couple strokes in an attempt to dry his hand a little more. One of his hands instinctively reached to lace his pale fingers with Gabriel's scarred ones, the other carefully sheathing himself inside Reaper's tight entrance. They moaned in unison, Jack leaning over, resting his head against Gabe's chest.

He knew Reaper still loved the slight burn of the insufficient preparation, loved having to adjust to Jack's actual girth. He remembered every tic.

Roll his hips like a cresting wave to get all the good spots inside his lover. Rub the knuckle of Gabe's thumb with the pad of his own as they hold hands. Nip at his neck and pepper angry hickeys all over. Gently dig the tip of his thumb in Gabe's slit, massage just under the head of his cock, trace that big vein alonge the side. Hold his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Speak terrible Spanish to him in the most desperate, wanting tone he can muster. Look him right in the eyes.

The last one really gets him. Gabe loves eye contact. But Jack has other ideas, eyes roving over Reaper's sweaty form below him.

Reaper was an absolute miracle. Even the man himself is unaware of how he's still alive, what he even _is_ at this point is a mystery to everyone. Even the one who created him. His body is constantly dying and regenerating, changing and shifting. A new mole could appear one day and be gone the next. The splotchy lighter spots of vitiligo littering Reaper's body were constantly moving, and if you watched _really_ closely for a few minutes, you could see his lighter patches move. His hair was never the same color everywhere, white patches picking up and migrating to another side of his head daily. He sometimes breathed out a thick, heavy black smoke if he sighed hard enough, and he could turn into it if he allowed himself to. His body temperature was perpetually lower than eighty degress. But his eyes hardly changed. They were still a beautiful hazel brown. Just not as rich as they once were, looking as though a sheen of white glazed over his eyes, pupil a dull grey and iris a pale brown. They were haunting but still beautiful and still _so_ _Gabe_.

"–ck. Jack." Gabriel hissed, smacking said man on the stomach. "Stop zoning and fuck me for real." Morrison couldn't help but smile, because Gabe was smiling too, despite his annoyance.

"Sorry. Getting caught up in your beauty and dumb shit like that." He chuckled and leaned down to pecked the wraith's cold, plump lips, thrusting his hips a lick faster. The obscene sound of slick skin slapping against skin and their panting breaths and pornographic moans only fuelled the pair's arousal, Jack grinning at the view of Reaper writhing under him in his fancy jacket. Reaper's leg's wrapped around Jack's waist, the soldier gently caressing his strong thighs as he bucked into the Latino man.

Jack bit his lip and reached for his phone while Gabe was distracted, snapping a quick picture of his little _amante_ in the heat of the moment, completely blissed out and sweaty. _Click_. He beamed at the picture and sat his phone back down, a hand reaching down to tease two fingers up and down the length of Reyes' cock. That caught his lover's attention, eyes meeting with small smiles, fingers weaving together once more.

Before Jack could even blink, their positions were flipped, the soldier lying on his back with his ex-lover grinding his hips needily. His breath was knocked out of him for half a moment, both from the impact of his back against the cool concrete and the sight of death himself fucking himself on Jack's thick cock. Morrison's bare hands reached up to hold onto Gabe's hips, thumbs tracing over the chiseled V of his hip bones, sloping down to his most intimate places. Reaper let out a wanton mewl, eyes sliding shut and head bowing as he bounced on Jack's dick.

 _Click_.

One eye peeked open and a frown tugged at Gabriel's lips, being met with a camera lens in his face.

"If anyone ever sees those god damn pictures I will rip you limb from limb with my bare hands, Morrison," Reaper growled, dragging his fingernails down Jack's torso, leaving welting red marks behind. Jack bit his lip hard enough to sting, hips bucking up into Reaper hadshly and making him gasp. "Ah-! _Dios mio_..."

"I always loved making you scream blasphemies," Soldier: 76 teased, fucking up into Gabe while he sat still, jaw dropped open in ecstasy. A dribble of spit oozed from the corner of Reaper's mouth and Morrison chuckled, wiping away the string of saliva with his thumb. "Didn't know I was still worthy of drooling over even in my old age."

"Shut up," Gabe whined, leaning over and crashing their lips together in a passionate smooch. Jack couldn't help but melt, sighing contentedly as they slowly moved their lips against each other's, fingers exploring as their bodies rolled in tandem like ocean waves crashing against the shore.

"I'm not sure I'm gonna last much longer with you moaning all pretty like that, _gatito_ ," 76 panted out, a hand reaching up to wipe away a drop of sweat crawling down Reaper's brow, then petting back his hair. The moment Gabriel nodded in response he reversed their positions once more, pistoning his hips harder and faster than he had yet. Gruff moans of pleasure and profanity echoed through the halls of the museum, skin smacking against skin, and Jack reached town to tease his fingertips over the swollen head of Reaper's cock, massage his frenulum and toy with his slit.

Gabe smiled sweetly up at Jack, the expression reaching his glazed eyes. The old soldier felt his heart swell at the sight, gripping Reaper's shaft firmly in his hand to stroke it and leaning down to kiss the man under him once more. "Ya gonna cum for me, cutie?"

"Ohh, fuck, keep all _that_ up and I will," the Talon associate whimpered, hands scrabbling for purchase in Jack's damp hair, pressing kisses all over his neck, sucking an angry red mark just behind 76's ear. Jack bit his lip at the pressure, rolling his hips just so, the head of his cock pounding against Gabe's prostate with those final thrusts.

When Reyes weakly muttered an "inside me, _please_ ," that really did Morrison in, immediately obeying the weak plead. He put all of his energy in those last thrusts, jacking Gabe in tandem with his hips, biting harshly at the junction of his shoulder and neck, spilling his hot, viscous load into Reaper's tight heat. The feeling of Jack filling him to the brim made Gabe follow right after, a choked out moan forcing itself past his lips, some of the fog perpetually drowning his lungs spilling out, making the air in front of him hazy.

They stayed like that for a while, panting heavy and sweaty and covered in the evidence of their lovemaking. Soldier: 76 found himself smiling a lot while he was with Gabe, right now being no exception. He reached for his phone. _Click_.

"I think I have quite the sufficient 'spank bank', now," he joked after a few more silent minutes, both of their breathing having calmed, the cooling sweat covering their skin in gooseflesh. Reaper let out a hearty chuckle, smacking Jack's cheek playfully.

"Get off me, old man. You still have a payload to get, _if you can_."

"Who do you reckon is winning?"

Gabe listened for any noise from outside for a moment, hearing nothing. "Stalemate?"

"Probably."

They stared at each other for one long, hard moment, small smiles twitching at the corners of their mouths. Jack decided to finally slide out, biting his lip to avoid perking up again at what was in front of him. Like he could get it up again so fast this day in age anyways. He decided to just pull off his shirt and wipe each other down with it. If he zipped up his jacket all the way, no one would notice if he wasn't wearing anything under it.

"... That was nice, cariño."

"Please stop calling me that."

Reaper sighed, his nose scrunching up at the smoke wafting out of his nostrils. Without another word he slipped off Soldier: 76's jacket and began to redress, the ex-commander deciding to do the same. Jack shoved his dirtied shirt in one of his utility pouches.

It didn't take them long to be back to looking like nothing had ever happened, the pair of old lovers re-placing their masks in unison. They gave each other a silent look, readied their guns, and turned away from one another, each man taking their own path to return to their teams.

Before Jack caught up with everyone again, he leaned against one of the fragile railings, rolling the fabric of his soiled shirt between his gloved fingers. He decided to toss the useless garment over the threatening precipice of the seemingly floating city.

* * *

 

Soldier: 76's team had only managed to get the payload to the first checkpoint. Tracer, Lúcio, Zarya, Mei, and McCree had fared well enough on their own without Jack, apparently. That's good.

Morrison couldn't shake the lump that stuck in his throat whenever he caught sight of that familiar thick mist, though, and the lump only grew when he just managed to grave Reaper with a helix rocket. The way Reaper's head snapped in Jack's direction, glaring holes into him without Jack being able to see his eyes at all, it made the old soldier shiver.

He was in trouble. Big trouble.

Jack was failing their trust fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any bad Spanish, I'm actually a French student, so google translate and Spanish dating sites for me.
> 
> Mi lindo - my lovely  
> Mi dinera puta - my money whore  
> Perra - slut  
> No te quites la ropa - Don't take off your clothes  
> Papi - daddy  
> Solo tacame y dame una buena cogida, idiota - Just touch me and give me a good fuck, idiot  
> Te quiero dentro de mi, ahora! - I want you inside of me, now!  
> Amado - darling  
> Todo sobre ti me calienta - Everything about you turns me on  
> Dios mio - oh my god  
> Gatito - kitty  
> Cariño - like dear, honey, love


End file.
